Going for the Gold
by xx-Ichigo Zi-xx
Summary: All Haruno Sakura wanted was for a perfect highschool year.Too bad things don't go as she planned.Mixing a mob of fan girls and fan boys plus the typical craziness of the teachers,maybe they all need to learn that in highschool,anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Going for the Gold

_:The beggining of insanity_

'R-r-r-i-n-g' A hand came in contact with the ringing alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock, waking me up this early." Haruno Sakura grumbled. Her clock read 6:00 a.m. She took a warm bath and put on her school uniform, dark blue skirt, a white blouse, dark blue neck tie, and knee-length socks. She placed a ribbon around her pink hair and smiled at her reflection at the mirror. She then grabbed a piece of toast and got her backpack from the chair. After, she went to school.

"Yakumo, where did you place my notebook?" Ichigo Zi asked her sister, Yakumo, from upstairs.

"It's in my drawer!" Ichigo Yakumo yelled back from the kitchen. Her sister, Zi, had made their breakfast and was currently changing into their Konoha Academy uniform. Zi was OC in very particular cases. Like her backpack, her food, and her bed.

Zi went to their porch and read her Anne of Avonlea book while Yakumo took a bath and changed. Finally, Yakumo went outside with her purple backpack and the two of them walked to school.

Sakura arrived to her locker and entered the combination needed. It was the first day of school in Konoha Academy and she was currently a sophomore in high school. She turned around and saw her two close friends walk towards her. "Good morning Zi-chan, Yaku-chan."

"Ohayo Saku-chan", Zi replied smiling.

"Morning" Yakumo replied and opened her locker which was next to Zi's. Zi opened her locker which was in between her sister's and Sakura's.

"Soooooo how was vacation?" Sakura asked while placing a few books inside her locker.

"Oh, it was fun." Zi replied, leaning against hers.

"Yep. We even went to this resort and spent the weekend there. Sorry we didn't invite you guys, it was sort of a sister bonding." Yakumo said looking at Sakura with a 'you-know-how-it-is' look.

"Yeah. We were aligning our chakras and finding our inner spiritual selves. i think the Buddhist said I was a mouse, which I take offense at. Just because I'm short does NOT-"

"Oh that's ok, really." Sakura replied smiling.

"O-o-ohayo g-g-gozaimasu Saku-chan, Zi-chan, Yaku-chan." Sakura, Yakumo, and Zi turned around and saw their other close friend, Hinata, put her combination in her locker.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan!" The three girls said together. The girls started talking about their summer as more students arrived. Suddenly, the hall doors opened and revealed the six most popular guys in school. All the girls in vicinity swooned except for Sakura, Yakumo, Zi, and Hinata who just stared for two seconds and continued talking to each other. Then, the bell rung and the girls had to go to their homerooms. Sakura and Hinata had homeroom together while Zi and Yakumo had theirs together since they were both juniors.

Sakura and Hinata both went to room A-1 and sat in the middle row together and saw Ino and Tenten, talking. Well, it was Ino doing most of the talking and Tenten was trying to insert but Ino talked more rapidly every time she did.

"Hey Ino-pig, Ten-chan. How was summer?"

"Aaah Forehead, Hinata. I just went to the most glamorous place this summer. Paris!"

"Ooooook."

Ino pouted because of there lack of excitement and Tenten snickered. Students then started filing inside the room in pairs or groups. Suddenly, four of the six popular guys, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, went inside the room and all the girls drooled. That is, except the girls. They looked at the four guys and continued talking. Nobody noticed that Hinata was blushing. Neji sighed, thankful that his cousin and her friends didn't jump on them or something. The second bell rang after 20 minutes but the teacher was still no where in sight.

"Great, we have Kakashi-sensei again. What a good way to start a day. Having a teacher who's always late." Sakura said with a sigh. "Honestly, how many years does it take him to get in here?"

"Good morning class." Kakashi drawled. "I'm sorry I'm late. A squirrel got stuck in the tree and I had to go save it." Kakashi said his eyes on his book.

"Yeah right. Now we have to go and admit him to the mental hospital 'cause he was stupid enough to forget that squirrels can't get stuck trees. They live in trees, for crying out loud." Sakura mumbled.

"D-d-don't be l-l-like t-that, Saku-chan."

"Oh come on Hinata. Don't tell me you agree with him."

"I-I d-d-don't. I -It's j-just that he **is** a teacher."

"So, it's not like he's doing anythin' to educate us or something."

"She's right teme, Kakashi's a liar!" Naruto "LIAR!" the whole class shouted. Kakashi continued reading his perverted book.

"Oh yeah, Naruto, your getting detention." Kakashi said behind his mask.

"K-k-kakashi-sensei." Hinata said shyly. "K-kakashi-sensei." Hinata said again. No reply. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

silence

Everyone stared at Hinata.

"C-can I g-go to the b-bathroom?" Hinata stuttered. Kakashi nodded and stared at her with big eyes.

"This is boring." Naruto said aloud.

No answer.

"Hey is anyone listening to me?"

No answer.

"HELLOOO!"

"Shut up dobe."

"Finally, wait, I'm not a dobe, teme!"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Hn"

"TEME!"

He got three bonks in the head for that. Each coming from Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

It was 5 minutes before the bell would ring. Everyone stared at the clock willing it to run. Suddenly, Naruto farted and everyone had to go out of the room. One girl fainted because the stink was so overwhelming.

"What? It's just natural gas."

He earned another three bonks for that.

"What was that for?"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"I'm telling you to my mommy!"

"Momma's boy"

snicker

"Sasuke! I'm not a momma's boy!"

"Whatever"

The bell rang and everybody rushed out from the Kakashi's dreaded class. "Hina-chan, what subject do you have next?" Sakura asked her best friend while looking at her class schedule.

"I h-h-have gym with Gai-sensei next Sakura-chan."

"Great, I have gym too!"

"I-I-it says here that w-w-we're having gym with the juniors."

"Really? That's great! We'll have it with Zi and Yakumo!"

"Y-y-yeah"

Sakura and Hinata arrived in the gym and went directly to their gym lockers to change. (A/N Girls wear pink or purple shirts and the dark blue, school mini shorts. The boys wear white or green sweat shirts and the dark blue, baggy school shorts.)

"Welcome my youthful students to my youthful gym class to do some youthful exercise instructed by your youthful teacher, the one and only youthful me!" Gai yelled to his students flashing his shiny teeth to the 'youthful' students. Sakura stared at him incredulously. Everyone was sure that they heard a 'ping' when their crazy teacher smiled.

"_**He did not just say youthful five times in one sentence."**_

"He did and you better believe it. Wait! Who the hell are you?"

"_**I'm you, you idiot!"**_

"Huh?"

"_**I'm your Inner Self stupid!"**_

"If what you say is true then you just called yourself stupid and idiot."

"_**Of course what I said was true. Hey! I'm not stupid and am most definitely not an idiot."**_

"Whatever, go sit in a corner and sulk."

"_**Why you….mph…."**_

_Sakura: Stuffs her Inner Self inside a box and sends her to Switzerland."_

_Inner Sakura: "I'll be back!"_

(On with the story)

Sakura looked around to see all her schoolmates staring at their teacher. She looked front again and the sight made the earth crack and the volcanoes all over the world to erupt…..literally. Gai had one hand on his hips and the other one was forming a circle around his eye. His butt looked like a piranha bit it because it was jerking forward and his spandex suit was stretched to its limit.

"Gai-sensei!"

Everyone looked back and saw Lee running to his beloved Gai-sensei.

"You are wonderful Gai-sensei! Your pose is perfection and your youthful speech was so youthful that it made my heart get filled with youthfulness!" Lee had tears in his eyes and everyone made a way for him trying their best to be three feet away from the miniature Gai.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

(Sunset in a beach background)

_Everyone: "How the hell did they do that?"_

Gai and Lee were hugging each other as if there was no tomorrow and they didn't notice the weird stares everyone was giving to them.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Everyone turned around and inwardly shuddered. Sakura prayed to the heavens that it was just an illusion but unluckily for her, it wasn't. Mitarashi Anko was there standing by the doorway. She had a whistle around her neck and a clipboard in one hand.

'Great, now we have two insane gym teachers in our class. And this is what i get for trying to plan a perfect highschool year. So much for going for the gold.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey teme, it's Anko-sensei"

"I'm not blind dobe."

"Of course your not. It's Neji who's blind."

'twitch'

And Naruto's butt could be seen flying from Japan to Alaska.

"You didn't beat Uchiha's record."

Sasuke and Neji stared at Shikamaru for a second. When the fact finally seeped through their thick skulls, Sasuke smirked and Neji growled.

"Everyone pay attention!"

Everyone stood up straight and looked at Anko.

"The second year and third year students will be having gy-…"

"Yosh! With all you youthful students, this youthful gy-…"

'BONK'

And Gai went flying to Peru.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERUPTED, the second year and third year students will have gym together. This means that both me and Mr. Vinegar Container over there will have to teach you all. We have a schedule actually. Your first gym class is with the gay guy over there." ( Points to Gai who was trying to get his head out of the soil in Peru)

"I wish that everything I have said is printed in your pathetic minds. I must go now."

Two smoke bombs exploded. When the smoke cleared out, a banner was hanging from the wall saying:

Mitarashi Anko

The greatest gym teacher you have ever set your eyes on!

"Okay maybe it's not only Gai-sensei who's wired." Naruto said while ogling at the banner.

"It's weird, Naruto. Weird."

"SASUKE you're really an idiotic bastard!"

Sasuke just scoffed and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Naruto" Shikamaru drawled. "Do you even know the meaning of idiotic bastard?"

"Ummmm…Well….. No."

'twitch'

'twitch'

"troublesome"

"Yosh! Now my youthful students, I would like you to youthfully run 25 youthful laps around this youth filled track field!"

sweatdrop

"Sasuke, where's my Fall Out Boy CD?"

The guys turned around and saw Deidara and Sasori behind them. Sasori was the one who asked.

"In the house. Just get it later."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasori, wanna race or are you a sissy?" Naruto called, interrupting the not-so-conversation.

"No. Even if I race you, you will still loose. I'm just not in the mood for a race today."

"Ha! You're sissy, I knew it. You're sissy!"

And Naruto got a one way ticket to Romania.

"Serves him right. The idiot." Deidara finally said which was answered with a shrug from all the guys.

"Hey you guys!"

Sakura and Hinata turned around to find Ino, Tenten, Yakumo, and Zi.

"Hey."

"H-hello."

"You know what, I don't see the whole point of this race. I mean, it will totally ruin my nails and it will make me sweat so much." Ino said admiring her sky blue colored nails.

"You know what Ino, you're crazy."

Ino stared at Tenten.

"If I'm crazy then you must be way stupid. At least I'm not obsessed with sharp objects."

"It's not an obsession, it's a passion."

"Yeah right, whatever."

"Stop it you two, you're acting like three-year-olds." Yakumo said looking pointedly at the two of them."

"Fine, MOTHER."

"I'm not your mother."

"Yeah, and Tenten hates sharp things."

Yakumo opened her mouth to retort but then closed it. So she decided to turn to her sister. "So Zi-chan, are you gonna race against someone?"

"Nope."

"You're not?"

"Nope. I decided to lay off for a while."

"Well, ok."

"OOOOK! Let's start this! After I youthfully count to five, you will start burning your youthful energy to youthfully finish this oh so youthful race!"

"Hai Gai-sensei. I will surely win this!" Lee said 'youthfulness' showing in his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee! Yosh! I will now begin counting. Ooooooonnnnnneeeee!"

sweatdrop

"Ttttttwwwwwoooo!"

'twitch'

"Tttttthhhhhrrrreee!"

"Would you please get on with it!" some random person shouted from behind.

"Four. Five."

Everyone started running. Sakura decided to run faster but unfortunately for her, Sasuke thought of the same thing. Sasuke smirked as he got level with Sakura.

"I'll beat you, Haruno."

"Yeah and that's the time when hell freezes over." Sakura replied and started running faster. Sasuke frowned and ran faster, trying to beat the pink haired beauty.

"Look at Sakura and the Uchiha go." Zi told Yakumo as they jogged freely. Tenten was running behind them, and Ino and Hinata were trying to catch up with the three. Yakumo and Zi's jogging was as fast as Kin Tsuchi's fastest running pace. In short, they were fast.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura of course!" Ino answered raising her chin and closing her eyes for effect. Wrong move. Ino could be seen sprawled on the ground because she stepped on her shoelace.

"Look at Sasuke and the Haruno."

Deidara looked at Sasori then looked at the two people that Sasori indicated.

"Haruno is pretty fast." Sasori added.

"I heard her name's Sakura."

"Aaah. Spring and Cherry Blossom. It's fitting."

"How did you know the name meanings?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Class."

"Oh."

"Haruno, you're going down."

"Oh, is that so Uchiha? Why don't you bring your chicken butt of a hair to a farm and give the farmer's chicken its butt back."

"Haha. And you should dye your hair black so it doesn't attract the attention of the kiddie crew."

"Haha your so funny. You might as well know that I love kids."

"Whatever."

Sakura smirked. She knew that she had beaten Sasuke in the word exchange. 'Now to beat him in this race'

Sasuke and Sakura kept running, trying to beat each other as they did. While they were having their 'little' race, Lee and Gai were doing another death hug with each other which for them was the 'hug of youthfulness'. When Lee finally let go of his beloved sensei, he saw Sakura and Sasuke neck-to-neck and running fast towards the finish line.

"Ahhhhh! I should be the one who races my beautiful blossom!"

"Don't worry Lee! You can catch up."

"Thank you, sensei!"

"Now go my Lee!" Gai exclaimed pointing to the track field.

"Yosh!"

Sweat was running through their bodies as Sakura and Sasuke spotted the finish line. Both reached out their hands and tumbled across the finish line together. Sakura had fallen to her knees and was balancing herself with her hands. Sasuke was sitting down on the ground with one head propped above his leg which he had placed in front of him. Both were breathing hard and were frowning.

"Sasuke, I won right?"

"In your dreams pinky, I was the one who crossed the finish line first."

"Shut up chicken-butt, everyone knows that it was me who won."

"Whatever."

"Whatever your ass. You know I won just admit it."

"Right." Sasuke drawled while rolling his eyes. "It was me who won. Not you pinky."

"Break it up, break it up." Zi said going in between the two.

"Ha. I'm not the mommy," Yakumo said from behind her.

"Shut up Yakumo." Yakumo turned around and glared. Deidara was looking at her while smirking.

"What? I only told you to shut up."

And all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters but me and AkatsukiYuuri do own Ichigo Yakumo and Zi…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters but me and AkatsukiYuuri do own Ichigo Yakumo and Zi…**

snicker

giggle

snort

"WHAT!" Deidara hollered glaring at his friends.

"You got beat up by a girl!" Naruto said (shouted), making everyone in the hall look at both him and Deidara.

"Why you little-"

"Deidara, leave the trash alone," Sasori called from behind. Naruto had the gall to look affronted.

"SASORI! You punk, I'm not trash!"

"Yes you are." The guys turned around to find Zi grinning at them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's a welcoming party or something that the school will hold this Friday. Everyone's supposed to attend." Zi said.

"Welcoming party or something?"

"Yes Naruto. Welcoming party…. Or something."

"What's with the _'or something'_?"

"Well, I don't really dig parties so I don't really know what it's called."

"You're part of the school board right? Why do you not know what the party's called?"

Zi looked at Sasori with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You just talked! I thought you didn't talk. You talked!"

Everyone sweat dropped. For an honor student she sure was loud.

"Ehehe. We'll just go now." Everyone looked at Sakura. They didn't even notice that she was there.

"Ummmmm. Well, yeah, bye!"

Sakura pulled Zi away from the guys hoping to the gods that the teacher won't mark her first Chemistry class with red for tardiness.

"Yakumo."

"What is it Ino-chan?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Ummmmmmmm. I dunno. Why?"

Ino and Yakumo looked at each other.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"ZI!"

And Ichigo Zi was knocked to the ground by her sister and their blond hyperactive friend.

"What are you guys doing? You just don't go around knocking people down like there's mass murderer on the loose or something."

Ino and Yakumo both looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! There really is a mass murderer on the loose. Maybe it's someone from the school or maybe it's Lord Voldemort! Or worse, Michael Jackson!"

"Zi chill! There Is no mass murderer going around." Yakumo told her sister.

"Really? Good. I don't think I know Harry Potter's number."

"Zi. You read too much."

"Oh pish-posh. Nothing's wrong with reading books. At least I read unlike some people."

"Are you implying that I don't know how to read?"

"Ooooh. Sister fight."

Both Yakumo and Zi looked at Ino.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Zi asked.

"Oh drat. I forgot. Bye now."

The two sisters looked at their friend run to her class muttering something about the Sakura killing her.

"Ooooooooookay. That was weird." Zi said.

"It's Ino were talking about. Of course there's bound to be something weird." Yakumo replied.

"Well, you do have a point there."

"Yeah, so, lets go to class. "

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

And the two sisters walked off talking about how idiotic blondes are.

Sakura was tired. Tired and desperate. Running from a whole mob of fan boys was not easy. She finally found a good place to hide. Well, aside from a mop next to her right and Uchiha Sasuke to her left. Wait, Uchiha Sasuke?

"What are you doing here!"

"Shut up pinky. I'm the one who should be asking you. Anyway, I got here first."

Sakura just scoffed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is found crammed inside a broom cupboard and he's not even denying it. Is the world coming to an end?"

"Wooooooooooow." Sasuke droned. "And who would think that Haruno Sakura. Straight A student, best girl athlete, teachers pet. Stuck in a closet with a mop."

"We, I, am not stuck. See I'll prove it to you."

Thirty minutes later, the halls were filled with the banging sounds from the cupboard. The banging sounds of both Uchiha and Haruno trying their best to knock the door off.


End file.
